Innocence
by SinthiaAhmed1999
Summary: All my life, I've been taught to listen. Not act, but listen. Maybe that explains why I'm so terribly shy all the time. I dont know whats going to happen in the ball being held at Fairchild castle. I dont know what Prince Damien is, though hes not human. That I know for sure. I should stay away from him. Theres an evil that surrounds him, but hes just so irresistible.
1. Introduction

Felicity Hamilton- Shy, easily scared, loves children. She has golden hair, described by many as looking like the sun. Fair skin, almost translucent. She's small. Especially for an 18 year old. Standing at 5"2.

Her mother dies when she was three. And her father passed away last year, leaving her with a horrid step mother, and sister.

Even though she's treated terribly by both, she's always happy. Grateful for even them.

Will she be able to stretch that happiness out to the cold-hearted Prince, or be cursed to spend an eternity with the Devil?


	2. My Fantastic Life

Felicity sighed, rubbing the dirt off her silk gloves. They were her mothers, Gertrude _**knew**_ that! Then why would she deliberately try to ruin them?

"_Hello Gertrude"_

_"Oh, shut up!", my older sister snapped. "We all know that it's just an act, so you might as well just stop. Although, I have to say, I do admire your acting skills. Though Heaven knows mine are better by far!"_

_"Gertrude, I apologize, but I really don't know what you're talking about!", I pleaded._

_She growled. "Give me your hands."_

_"W-what?", I muttered, hesitantly._

_"Give. Me. Your. Hands", she said again, angrily._

_I did as I was told, not wanting to anger her any further._

_She snapped my gloves off._

_"Gertrude!", I gasped. No, no, no! Not those! "Please give them back! Please, I'll do anything!"_

_"Ugh! Don't beg. You seem like a farmers pig of a daughter!"_

_That hurt. My father __**was**__ a farmer. With a final disgusted look, she threw my mother's only silk gloves into the mud._

_I dove after them, tears threatening to fall from my eyes._

_As I cradled the two soft pieces of silk in my arms, Gertrude stood over me, her mouth set into a snarl._

_With an unforgiving look, she drew her arms back, and pushed me face down into the mud.'''_

"Felicity_!", _my mother's- STEP-mother's voice rang through my ears, making me jump.

"Coming, ma'am", I said, placing the gloves on a table. Yes, sadly you heard right. I was demanded to call her ma'am. My birth mother died when I was three. My father finally remarried two years ago. Everything seemed normal at the time. Everything was perfect. Then, my father died last year. I guess you could say my step family showed their true colors that year.

Since my father didn't work anymore, we couldn't afford to have our servants around. I was blamed for that.

And since it was my fault, I had to start my new life as their personal servant! Or I would be locked up, deprived of food for weeks.

And her snarky little daughter, _Gertrude_, didn't help either.

She would constantly bother me while I was working, causing my chores to be delayed and upsetting 'Ma'am'.

She would curse at me, complain about her looks, and then blame me for it! But that doesn't cover the worst parts.

She would insult my father. In his own _house_. In the very same place he passed on this life for the next. And all the while, I stayed silent. I didn't utter a word.

I **couldn't**.

"Felicity!"

I rushed down the steps, and stood directly in front of my step mother.

She was a tall woman, almost 6"0. Wrinkles covered every inch of her face, and her gray hair was always pulled up into a tight bun that seemed to stretch her face.

She stared me down with her coal black eyes.

"I-I apologize, ma'am", I said quietly. "I was... c-cleaning."

"I don't care about your excuses!", she snapped a me.

"What I want to know is why you were covered in _filth_ at the party today! You embarrassed me in front of everyone! How could you be so selfish?"

"Gertrude pushed me into the mud, ma'am", I whispered. What was the point of even telling her? Gertrude NEVER got in trouble.

She gasped. "Gertrude?! My Gertrude?"

I nodded.

She turned to her daughter. "Darling is this true? Did you push Felicity into the mud?"

"No, mama!", Gertrude shrieked. I winced at the sound.

"She's lying! She's just jealous because I'm prettier!"

I sighed.

My step mother turned towards me, her face twisted in anger. "How dare you blame _my_ daughter for your mistakes?!"

She slapped me right across the face. Hard.

I could taste blood.

The impact caused me to bite my tongue.

Gertrude laughed... well, more like cackled.

"I-I-I'm sorry, ma'am", I stammered, holding my cheek.

She sighed, giving me an evil smirk.

"Felicity?", she asked. "Do you know what's going to be happening in exactly one week?"

I looked up at her, and shook my head.

"You know the castle we have here, right?", she said. "Marvelous, isn't it?"

I nodded. Fairchild castle was the biggest in all of the Kingdom. I've heard it has over 50 rooms, but I refuse to believe it until I see it for myself.

"Well, it turns out that Richard Fairchild has a son!", she said happily.

Richard Fairchild was the King of our land. He died about five years ago. The family hasn't been heard of ever since.

My eyes turned wide at the news.

"He does?", I asked. I thought the entire family was deceased after King Richard died.

"Yes, he does!", she said. "And you see, his son has come of age. It's time for him to find a partner."

I nodded.

"He's having a ball at the end of the week to decipher who is future wife is going to be. So know this, Felicity Hamilton, I will do _whatever_ it takes for my daughter to become the future Queen. Do you understand me?"

I nodded.

"WHATEVER it takes. And don't you DARE use your idiocy to mess it up!"

I nodded again, not daring to look up at her face.

"And as for your punishment... You are to do double the chores that you do now."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"And if you don't finish your chores on the day of the party... You simply won't go!", she said, merrily.

My heart sank. There was absolutely nothing I could do about this...

I nodded sadly, and went back upstairs.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	3. One Child At a Time

The next day was exhausting.

I dusted all the curtains, washed the windows, swept and finally mopped. Then I made breakfast, and it was all done before seven o' clock!

My step mother came down, determination written all over her face. Determination to see me fail.

'Very good", she said, disappointed with the greatness of my work. Then she handed me a list.

"Ma'am, may I ask what this is?", I asked looking the list over.

Wash Clothes

Fix Gertrude's Gown

Pick up Ham

"Why, it's your chores", she said with an evil grin. "Well... it's the _rest_ of your chores!"

I gave her a confused look. She huffed and walked towards me.

"Remember the talk we had last night?", she asked. As if I could forget! "You get double chores!"

"But that was all before breakfast!", I said, my voice breaking. "This is five times more!"

"And you will get much more if you continue to talk back to me!"

I stopped talking immediately.

"Selfish child!", she said harshly. "Everyone makes sacrifices! (Yeah, some more than others.) What makes you so special?"

With that she walked away. I stood there, amazed at the list of chores in my hands. Well, there was no point in standing around.

There was work to get done.

* * *

"Damien", Amelia scolded, "She's just a child! STOP!"

"She's just a child that needs to be taught some manners!", growled the clearly upset man.

"Analisia!", Amelia shouted. "Look what you did! Scared her off! There was absolutely no reason to slap her. Oh, she must be lost. Probably starving and cold!"

"Amelia, she ran off less than three minutes ago, and it's over 70 degrees outside."

"I don't care!", yelled Amelia. "I just want my child back!"

"Oh, stop your screaming, woman!", muttered the young man.

* * *

After I finished all my chores indoors, I went outside to clean the stables. Then I was off to the market.

As I was approaching the stables, I heard a soft, muffled noise. My thin brows furrowed, as I tried to decipher the cause of the noise.

It was coming from the left side of the barn, and it was getting louder by the second.

I slowly edged closer to the sound. It was coming from the back of the stall. When I got there, my eyes went wide.

Why, it was a mere girl! A _little_ girl! Probably five or six years old. She had straight, black hair that reached her little waist. And from what I could tell in the darkness, she had fair skin.

"Are you alright?", I asked in the most soothing voice I could muster. She immediately looked up at me.

I gasped.

Her eyes were red!

I was about to start screaming and running away, when I remembered that this was a little girl.

What could she possibly do to hurt me? And from this, she looked scared and helpless.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not alright."

"Would you like to tell me why you're crying?", I asked stepping closer to her.

She shook her head.

"Alright, sweetie", I said with a smile. "At least let me help you get cleaned up. It looks like you took quite a fall there. Is that ok?"

She nodded and looked down.

I smiled. She was adorable! I picked her up with ease and carried her towards the well near my house.

She wrapped her small arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

When we got there, I set her on her feet.

"Give me one second, sweetie", I said as I took off the scarf that was around my neck. I set it on an old wooden table, and seated her on it.

"Won't your scarf get ruined?", she asked in her little voice.

I smiled. "Not as much as your dress!" I eyed the red silk, with beautiful black embroidery.

She couldn't possibly have come from around here.

Her clothes belonged to those of the wealthy.

I started pumping water from the well. I smiled at her and slightly wet my hands.

"I don't have a cloth with me, sweetie", I said apologetically. "I'm just going to us my hands, ok?"

She nodded, sniffling slightly. My chest ached. It was almost as if I could _feel_ her pain, but from what? What had made this little girl so upset?

I took my thumbs and gently stroked them across her cheeks. I shivered immediately. Her skin was as cold as Winter.

"Sweetie, are you sure nothing's wrong?", I asked again, putting hair away hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear.

She shook her head.

"You know", I started, gathering more water, "I could really help you if you'd just tell me what's wrong!"

I wiped away the tears and mud that caked her face.

"I-it's my brother", she started, sniffling slightly.

"What about him?", I asked.

"He- he hates me!", she suddenly screamed. "He hates me and I don't know why!"

Tears started falling freely from her eyes now.

I quickly dried my hands on my skirt and hugged her too me.

"Oh, why would you think that?", I asked, patting her back.

"He-he slapped me!", she sobbed. "He accused me of doing something wrong, when I didn't! Then I tried to explain that I didn't do it, and he took it as back-talking, and- and he slapped me!"

Seems quite familiar!

"Oh, he shouldn't have done that!", I exclaimed.

"Yes, so I ran away!", she said boldly.

My heart stopped beating.

"You what?", I asked.

"I ran away!", she said a little more loudly.

"Oh no!", I said. "Sweetie, running away is never the solution!"

She looked as if I'd joined forces with her brother, and slapped her again!

"Oh! I'm sorry sweetie", I said. "I didn't mean to sound angry, but I bet your brother is missing you _very_ dearly now!"

She sniffled. "Really?!"

I nodded, hugging her closer.

"Do you know where they are?", I asked.

She nodded. "Their in town square."

I nodded, and picked her up.

When I got there, she started shaking.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"What if he-he hits me again?", she asked, holding on to me tighter.

"He won't", I assured her. "And if he does, I'll beat him up!"

She giggled, and I put her down.

We walked, hand in hand, down town square, until we reached a deserted area.

"Um... sweetie", I said, uneasily. "Are you sure this is the place?"

I looked at the large plains that stretched on for miles.

"Yes", she said boldly. "My carriage is right there."

She pointed to a large black carriage.

I was incredibly shocked.

First of all, the carriage was very large! Bigger than any of the ones in town!

Second, it had the Royal flag on the side by the window.

Anybody could have recognized it from miles.

A large wolf in the center, the moon to it's left, and water flowing down on it's right.

It was our Kingdom's Coat of Arms.

She belonged to the royal family!

My body started shaking.

The little girl looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"Sweetie, can you please give me your name?", I asked uneasily.

"Analisia Fairchild!", she said proudly.

My heart stopped beating.

_Fairchild_?

As in the Royal family?!

Before I could say anything else, a small, gray haired woman started running towards us.

"Analisia!", she screamed.

"Analisia", I started retreating. "I can't be here when she arrives. I have to go!"

With that I turned away, and started running home.

When I got home, I quickly ran upstairs into my room, and shut the door behind me.

And while I was breathing heavily, hand clasped to my chest, trying to catch my breath. I realized one thing.

I'm an idiot!


	4. Damn my Life to Hell

**Read and Review PLS!**

* * *

Today was the day.

The day of the ball.

I quickly got out of bed and went to the restroom, finished my morning routine, and quickly got out of my room to start my chores.

When I got downstairs, I saw my stepmother, standing with a mug of warm milk in her hands.

"Good morning, mother", I muttered, she didn't even notice me.

I sighed and picked up my apron, getting ready to wash the dishes.

"Oh, Felicity" , my mother exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just now", I replied as innocently as possible.

"Well say something next time!", she said, holding a hand to her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, mother", I replied.

"Felicity, darling", she started, "You do know what today is, right?"

"The day of the ball", I mumbled.

Her eyes narrowed. "Whose ball?"

"Prince Damian's", I whispered.

"That's right", she said sharply. "So if you don't get your work done, you won't be going to the ball, understand?"

"I understand, mother", I replied.

"And if somehow you end up going to the ball, which is highly unlikely to happen", she said with a sneer, "You will **NOT** mess it up for your sister. Understand?"

"Yes", I said looking down.

She walked up to me, and grabbed my arm, forcing me up. "This is a serious matter, girl. This could be the **END** of _you_ if it ends tragically for _her_. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am", I replied. "I understand."

"Very well", she said.

Then I was left alone.

I sighed, as I picked up the dirty dishes, and ran them under the water. Then I added soap and started cleaning.

I really hoped these chores would be finished before the ball.

* * *

"Damian, are you ready?", yelled that insufferable woman from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, and took another drink of my whiskey.

"DAMIAN?!"

The glass shattered in my hands, and I found myself with a bloody wrist. I grumbled, watching the cuts fade away, and the glass eject from my hands, leaving small empty trails of blood behind.

"What?", I roared.

"Don't you dare use that language with me!", Amelia scolded. "I've spent all this time and money, trying to find you the perfect bride, and this is how you repay me?!"

She started her odd ranting. The one where she moves around like a headless chicken and flails her arm in the air while shouting.

I sighed and started rubbing my temples.

"God, you are so young and naïve", she said, putting her hands on her waist.

"I am over 1000 years older than you, woman!", I muttered.

"You need to learn some respect!", Amelia said. "No more drinking before the ball!"

With that she took my bottle of whiskey away, leaving me angry and alone, and now, with no whiskey.

* * *

I sighed, wiping sweat from my eyebrows.

"Done with your chores yet?", Gertrude asked, passing me with a smirk. I looked down and shook my head.

"Oh, poor you!", she said. "It's ok! I'll tell you about the party when I get back! Well, there's a large chance I won't, considering the fact that I'll be Prince Damien's new bride!"

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes.

This gesture was not unseen by Gertrude. But right as she was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.

She growled at me, and then proceeded towards the door.

"What?!", she spat at the poor being standing on the other side of the door, and then she stiffened.

"Gertrude, who is it?", I asked in a small voice. Gertrude did not fear anything, and when she did, you would have to pray to God it didn't have anything to do with you.

She didn't reply, instead, she stepped aside and made way for three women to come in. The first one obviously being the oldest, and the next two looking much younger.

She was holding a sewing basket, and the other two had several beads and fabrics in their hands.

But that's not what stood out the most. It was their clothes. All pure, precious silk. Tiny diamonds covered the large skirts, wrapping in intricate designs.

And the baskets they were holding, they had a mark on it.

So did the carriage outside.

The mark of royalty.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not posting, mah peeps! **

**Been really busy, but Winter break starts tomorrow, and I promise to update more often! I PWOMISE! For the next 2 weeks I'M ALL YOURS!**


	5. Poking and Prodding

"Can I help you?", Gertrude asked, very arrogantly.

The woman didn't even acknowledge her. Instead she looked at me, and smiled.

"Who's the head of the family here, child?", she asked walking towards me.

I gulped and immediately looked down.

"Lady Hamilton", I replied and started fumbling with my apron. When did it get so interesting?

"Where is she?", the woman asked again.

"I apologize for my interruption, but who are you?!", Gertrude asked.

The woman gave her an icy glare. "I work for Prince Damien. I'm his personal seamstress (clothes maker).

At hearing the Lords name escape her mouth, Gertrude lit up. Her posture straightened into a painfully attractive stance. She had the biggest smile on her face. I could imagine her scaring children.

"Oh, Damien! I-"

"That's **Lord** Damien to _you_", the woman said, cutting her off. I liked her.

Gertrude shut her mouth, knowing that if she offended this woman any more, than she would tell the Prince.

"What is all this commotion?", mother suddenly appeared. Her skirts swaying behind her.

"Are you Lady Hamilton?", asked the woman.

"Who wants to know?", asked my mother, tilting her head.

"The Royal Family", she said in a bored tone. It was very similar to the one she used on my sister.

My mothers eyes lit up.

"Oh!", she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "What brings you lovely people here today?"

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Prince Damien wishes for us to give every eligible girl in this land a royal gown that they are expected to wear at the ball tonight."

I raised my eyebrows, and mother gave a wicked grin.

"Really?!", she said walking over to Gertrude. I suddenly had a very sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Well my dear Gertrude here sure is eligible!"

The woman raised a questioning eyebrow at my direction, and I ducked my head down like the scared little child I was.

"What about her?", she asked.

"Oh, she isn't important!", my mother said, motioning for me to walk away.

"Wait!", the woman called out, and I froze. She pulled out a piece of paper, with the royal stamp marked in the center.

"It says here, that this household holds three woman", she said looking at my mother. "One woman... And _two_ girls."

My mother laughed hesitantly. "Oh! I just said that because Felicity herself told me one day that if she had to sacrifice her needs for her sisters well being, she would!"

The woman raised an eyebrow at me, and I nodded, slowly. Nothing was worse than my mother's wrath.

"What does that have anything to do with the gowns?", the woman asked with curiosity to what other lies my mother could come up with.

"I thought that you might not have enough to offer to all the girls", my mother said.

"We brought enough cloth to dress a thousand women", the woman said abruptly, obviously annoyed with my mother. Then she turned to the two behind her.

"Pearl, Sylvia, please help this young woman with her gown", she said motioning towards Gertrude, "I'll help this one."

"But wait- she isn't done with her chores!", my mother said. That feeling was back.

"Did you assign chores to your other daughter?", the woman asked.

"Well of course not! I- I mean, yes. Yes of course. I treat both my daughters very equally"

"That is enough!", the woman said, raising her hand up towards my mothers face. "I could smell the stink of your lies from a mile away from this horrid place. I will make sure Prince Damien knows of what you are doing to this poor girl!"

With that she grabbed my arm, and marched upstairs. I could feel my mothers eyes bore into my back as I disappeared from her sight.

It felt as if she was stinging me.

It hurt.

* * *

"Damien!", a small voice squeaked.

I groaned and buried my face into the pillows. That brat was going to be the end of me.

"Damien?!", she shrieked.

"What?!", I growled.

"Hi!", she said giggling.

I glared at her. "Don't you have some people to torture?"

She pouted. Her lower lip sticking out, and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Come here", I sighed. She walked up to me slowly, carrying her little, creepy doll behind her. "How do you not fear that thing, child?"

"It was momma's", she said sniffling. My heart warmed immediately.

"What did you want, bumblebee", I asked, using her childhood nickname.

Her face lit up into that smile I adored.

"Is... Is she going to be there?", she asked hopping on my lap.

"Who is this she?", I asked. My eyes narrowing.

"The girl that helped me", she said. "When I ran away."

"I don't know who you are talking about, Bumblebee", I muttered.

"Well, I hope she's there", Analisia said. "She was really nice."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!", she said. Her ruby eyes started sparkling. "And she's so beautiful! I want to look just like her when I grow up!"

My heart clenched. I didn't have it in me to tell her that she was stuck. A curse lay upon her beautiful dreams. She would never grow.

"You're already beautiful, Bumblebee", I whispered. She seemed happy with my answer.

She kissed my cheek and happily trotted away.

When did I get put into this Hell?

* * *

"What is your name, child", the woman asked me, while dragging me up the stairs.

"Felicity, ma'am", I said trying to keep up with her pace.

"Oh! Please, call me Charlotte", she said. "Today, you're all Princesses. Even that little red haired wench... Is she your sister?"

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry", she said. And I felt my heart warm up to her.

"Why us?", I asked, not knowing where this sudden burst of bravery came from.

"Hmm?"

"Why did he pick us? Why is he picking a bride from this city?", I clarified.

"It wasn't his idea", Charlotte said. "It was their caretaker Amelia's idea."

"Caretaker? But isn't he already 18 years of age?"

"19, actually", she corrected. "And the caretaker is for his little sister".

"Oh", my body tensed. I had forgotten about her. What if she recognizes me at the ball?

"Yes, it turns out he was born and raised here in Greywoods."

My eyebrows rose. "The Prince was raised in one of the smallest towns in the country?"

She smiled, nodding. "Yes, Amelia thought it was a good way for him to stay in touch with his roots."

"And how does the Prince feel about this?", I asked.

She looked very uncomfortable. "Let's just say he isn't too fond of any of this."

I was about to ask what she meant by that, but we had already reached my room by now, and she quickly pushed me inside.

"Alright!", she exhaled. "Bath! We need to get you into the bath!"

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, I was pushed inside the small bathroom, and the door behind me closed.

Charlotte turned the water on and started undressing me.

"Oh!", I yelped, feeling the first brush of cold air hit my shoulders. "Charlotte, I can do that on my own!"

"Not today, you can't!", she scolded. "You're supposed to be treated like royalty, and this is what royalty goes through everyday."

"Oh, those poor souls!", I said putting a hand to my heart.

She glared at me. "You're too innocent for your own good, you hear me?"

I nodded, and let her undress me, not wanting to upset her any further.

"Alright, come on in", she said, taking my clothes away.

I stepped into the water and sighed when I felt the hot water beautifully scorch my skin. I settled in, completely buried myself in the warmth.

I was so busy enjoying myself, that I didn't even notice Charlotte's two other assistants enter the room.

I squeaked and sank deeper into the water when I saw them.

"What are you two doing here?", I shrieked. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Gertrude?"

"Ugh!", the red haired one said. "That other... Insufferable woman(mother, of course) kept insisting that she could do a better job than we could, and demanded that we leave!"

"Oh, she was horrid!", the black haired one said. "I don't think I've ever met a woman more infuriating than her!"

"Oh well, let's start our work", said the red haired one. "I'm MaryAnne".

"And I'm Katherine!", the black haired one said cheerfully.

MaryAnne moved to my head while Katherine was at my feet.

"This is a special herb that will make your skin softer, and smell better", said Katherine, rubbing them onto my feet.

"Katherine... Err... Aren't those just mint leaves?", I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She turned red, and MaryAnne laughed.

"Katherine likes to sugar up her items, you're the first person to ever notice!"

I turned red. "I apologize if I bothered your work. Don't m-mind me... I get carried away talking sometimes."

They both smiled at me, but there was something hidden in their eyes. A deep sadness washed over their faces, but I pretended not to notice, praying they wouldn't catch the false look in my face.

MaryAnne started rubbing something in my hair, it smelled divinely like some exotic fruit. A sweet, tangy smell filled my nose, and I almost moaned out in pleasure.

MaryAnne's fingers on my scalp were amazing. They massaged thoroughly and dug into my scalp, digging the dirt out of every pore.

At the same time, Katherine's fingers dug into my swollen feet. They were probably black and blue from working all day.

They were rough now, not baby soft like Gertrude's probably were.

Katherine started moving towards my thighs, and I gasped.

I shot up and blocked myself from her arms. "I can do it myself _there_, thank you!"

Both girls chuckled, but left me to myself. I quickly washed my body, in the areas that I would like to keep _private_... And got out of the tub.

Both girls came into the bathroom and dragged me out once again. Their, they rubbed my body with a sweet smelling oil.

Just like the hair scrub, it smelled like multiple fruits mixed into one. Though I could smell a lot of mango. That was the strongest.

"Okay miss", said Katherine. "Let's get you into a dress!"

They sat me down in a chair, and soon they were pulling in tons and tons of beautiful ball gowns.

"Wha- what are all these doing here?", I asked. "I thought I was supposed to wear one!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes! And we haven't picked that _one_ yet!"

I nodded slowly, and watched with wide eyes at how they attacked the pile of clothing on top of my bed.

"Ugh!", MaryAnne said. "Who would even wear something like this?!" She threw a gold dress on the floor, it was covered in red flowers, and I must say, it looked terrible.

Katherine turned towards me, and her eyes narrowed. "You have very fair skin."

I nodded. "I don't get out much."

"Well, I say we should bring it out a bit more", she said with a wolfish smile.

She brought out a beautiful white gown. It was made out of white silk, and laced with pearls along the seams. The skirt had lovely bows going down the length, and pretty flower designs sewn into the fabric.

"I can't wear this", I mumbled very much entranced with the piece of clothing. "It's very pretty."

"Well then why shouldn't you wear it?", she asked.

"It's too pretty". Because I worked so much, I didn't really have the time to look at beautiful clothing. And whatever I received from family immediately went to Gertrude.

"And won't I blend in with it?", I asked.

"No", she said confidently. "We're experts. You'll look marvelous once we're done with you!"

"Will Gertrude get something like this?", I asked feeling guilty.

"Will you stop worrying about Gertrude, and start worrying about yourself for once?", MaryAnne practically shrieked at me.

I jumped back, scared at her sudden outburst.

"MaryAnne, calm down", Katherine said, soothingly. "We have laid out the same styled dresses for Gertrude to choose from. She's getting equal treatment. Don't worry."

I nodded and finally submit. Letting them attack me.

I hoped this would turn out well.

* * *

"Mother, quit pulling!", Gertrude yelled swatting her arm away.

"Stop squirming!", her mother scolded back. "Insolent child!"

"Ugh! I bet Felicity isn't going through this pain!"

Her mother laughed. "If it isn't hurting, it isn't working! And what do those little girls know that I don't? Their useless!"

Gertrude smiled an evil smile, and then winced as her mother pulled and scratched away at her hair.

"You're going to be the envy of the ball, my child!", her mother said. "I guarantee it!"

"Really?", Gertrude asked. "You don't think Felicity will be the envy?"

Her mother scoffed. "She's dirt compared to you, my darling! I'll make sure she looks like it too!"

Both mother and daughter smiled, and set their plan into action.

* * *

After I was painfully put into the gown(corsets... Hate them), MaryAnne and Katherine started on my makeup.

They poked and prodded. They powdered, over and over again. They applied color to my lips, none for my cheeks, saying I looked better that way. And finally, they applied this new substance they received from the Middle-east. They said the Arabians wore it all the time, and it would look lovely with my eyes.

"What is this?", I asked as they dipped a small brush into the black powder.

"Kohl!", said MaryAnne cheerfully. "Now close your eyes."

I did as I was told, and winced when I felt the brush on my eyeball. She slowly slid it across the upper lid, and then, to my absolute horror, did the same to my bottom lid.

"There!", MaryAnne chirped a couple minutes later. "Done!"

I looked. And I gasped. My eyes were _blue_! Really blue. Usually you would have to look real close to see the color, but they stood out from a mile away.

"I don't want it!", I said suddenly, reaching for a towel to wipe it off.

"Why?!", MaryAnne was absolutely horrified. "You look amazing!"

"I look _scary_!", I said. "Just like a witch!"

"If you take that off, I will beat you with a wooden spoon!", a voice boomed from the doorway.

I turned to see Charlotte there, with a glare on her face. "You look beautiful, girl. My assistants did a wonderful job, and they are going to show it off at the ball! Don't you dare ruin it for them!"

I nodded, and sunk back into my chair at her cold stare.

"Okay!", MaryAnne chirped again. There was a smile back on her face. "Now your hair!"

I groaned, and all three shot me a menacing look. What was wrong with these people?

Once again, they prodded, and probed. And they combed through my hair about twelve times before putting it into an intricate bun. The part I liked the most was the pretty braid that went across my scalp, like a little girls hair ribbon.

Their were pieces falling on both sides of my face. Katherine took those and painfully twisted them until they fell in soft ringlets.

"All right!", Charlotte said. "Both of you are done! Shall we go now?"

I nodded timidly, and rose from my chair. Katherine and MaryAnne were glued to my side, and Charlotte was ahead.

When mother and Gertrude saw me, their was an immediate coldness in the air. They stared at me blankly I could practically see them planning ways to kill me tonight.

"Shall we, ladies?", Charlotte asked. All of us nodded and Charlotte led my mother and Gertrude out first. At this moment, I appreciated her so much, it hurt.

"Alright, there are two carriages", my mother said. "Gertrude, Felicity and I can get into one, and you three ladies get into the other."

She gave me an evil smile. I shuddered.

"Oh, nonsense", Charlotte said, catching my motion. "Let us three ladies get into one, and the girls can into the other!"

Gertrude looked like she was about to object but Charlotte once again saved the day.

"Come!", she said. "I can tell you all about Prince Damien!"

Both witches cheered up immediately, and hopped into the carriage. Not before Gertrude gave me a sly smile, though.

"Come", Katherine said tugging at my arm. "We'll really tell you about the Prince. Not the sugar coated lies."

I smiled and they took me into the other carriage. Even though all throughout the city, hundreds of girls waited eagerly to catch a glimpse of the Prince, I was just glad to be away from my household.

Away from the pain, the misery that was brought to me.

I was away.

Finally, I was free.


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FKEOWBNJFDKSLGBDJS REVIEW **

**BAM! you have been hypnotized. now you gotta review!**

* * *

I would say it took about an hour to get to the castle.

The sun was setting. It was beautiful against the sky, like blood pooling around the clouds.

The weather was warm against my skin, the light was dimmed. It was all beautiful.

The castle was much better. Large like most of the churches in town. Thousands of doors, and windows covered every inch. In the center, was a large balcony. It completed the look.

Lights hung around the castle. Twinkling, sparkling, shining. Everything was perfect.

Thin vines scattered the walls. Little roses tangled in the webs. Beautiful but deadly. I loved roses. They were charming.

Thousands of other carriages surrounded the front door of the castle.

The door was very intimidating. Standing at least 12 ft tall. It was made of a dark wood, like mahogany, shined to perfection.

I looked around me. Everybody seemed happy.

The sound of a large trumpet startled me, and I looked up to see who would make such a horrid noise.

"Hear ye, hear ye!", said a tiny man. (AN/ YES I KNOW... VERY CHEESY, GET OVER IT)

"Please, all of you", he continued. "Come right this way."

MaryAnne and Katherine practically threw me out of the carriage, and pushed me along the beautifully paved walkway.

When I got out, I saw Gertrude and mother, already ahead of me.

I started walking towards them, but was stopped abruptly by Charlotte.

"No", she said plainly. "Not with them. You have a higher name. They are using your stepmother's name. You are using your fathers."

I looked at her. "Did you tell them of this plan?" She couldn't do that to them. They had _no_ name. They wouldn't get any respect for it.

People wouldn't spare a second glance at them!

Compared to these people, my father didn't have much. But he did have something! He was still very wealthy.

It was because of his mind. He was a very intelligent man. He gave people ideas, and for that he was paid well.

But without him, we were nothing. We were living like paupers now.

Even through this condition, we- or _I_ was still very well respected. It's amazing how a name, a group of letters, could give you such a high place in society.

"No- wait! Charlotte!", I tried going after her, but was dragged back by Katherine.

"Why not?", she asked me. "You deserve this!"

I shook my head.

She sighed. "Look Felicity, I have seen some of these girls. I've learned their ways. They are _horrid! _They don't deserve this life. They are mean, and just plain evil!"

MaryAnne interrupted. "Felicity, I know that you're feeling that this is unfair, but you deserve this! Trust us! We know what the Prince needs. He needs you!"

I gave them a confusing look.

"You'll understand _after_ you get picked!", said MaryAnne.

I nodded agreeing to what she was saying, but inside, all I could think was that this was wrong!

* * *

"Damien", Amelia shouted from downstairs. "Are you ready? The girls are here!"

Damien groaned and rolled over on his bed. "I don't want a bride!"

"Damien?!", she shrieked. "Get downstairs _now! _I don't care if you want one or not, you are coming down **now**!"

Not even two minutes had passed before he heard the rush of little feet padding towards his chambers.

"Damien!", the tiny voice squeaked. "Come on! I want to see if the girl is here!"

He groaned in response. Ana jumped on his lap, and laid her head on his chest.

"Why are you not happy?", she asked burying her face into his chest.

Damien pulled her closer, and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I am happy, Bumblebee."

"No", she mumbled. "You just say you are. But we can all see how much you're hurting on the inside. We should find the girl. She- she can help.. I know she can."

Damien looked at her peculiarly. She was a smart child. A little too smart for his comfort.

"Okay, Bumblebee", he whispered. "Let's go find the girl."

* * *

We walked into a magnificently large room. Thousands of windows let light pour in from all over, giving it a heavenly look.

I slowly treaded through the castle, gazing wide-eyed at the beauty of this marvelous structure.

There were little intricate designs carved into stone pillars placed at every fifth step. Carvings of vines wrapping around the pillar, with small flowers budding now and then. There were also angels a little higher up on the pillar. It looked like they were watching over us.

I traced the vines, feeling the carving come alive under my finger tips. It was magical!

We walked into a larger room, and the man who spoke earlier started again.

"Now, I know that all of you know what will be happening at this ball", he started.

A few excited chirps rocked the crowd.

"You will all soon be led into the ballroom, after the Prince is seated on his throne."

A couple of minutes passed, and I finally heard the large oak doors of the ballroom being opened.

My eyes widened like a child's at the glimpse of it.

A grand chandelier hung above us, supporting little crystalized dew drops.

Instead of lamps, their were candles at every corner of the room. There was enough so we could see, but few enough so that there was a dark, looming shadow at every turn.

The room had a warm feeling to it. I loved the dim candles.

A soft sleepiness over took my body.

The floor had polished wood, in the center was a large painting of a celestial clock with a calendar of the full moon. On either side of it were two wolves facing upwards towards the full moon at the top of the calendar.

I had the sudden urge to just lie down under the chandelier on top of the polished wood, let the warmth of the candles spread through me, and fall into a deep slumber.

I would have, if the thought of both mother and Gertrude thrashing me hadn't come into my mind.

I looked forward to see a tall man, clothed in all black standing with his back faced to the crowd.

It was the Prince. I could by his aura. He had this strong sense of pride and sureness surrounding him.

I knew what I was supposed to do today, but there was no chance that I was actually going to do it.

He hadn't turned around yet. He would make a speech before starting the ball, and I didn't want to be here when that happened.

Looking back, I saw that Katherine and MaryAnne weren't near me.

To my right was an entry to the balcony.

Perfect!

I would slip back in during the middle of the ball. No one would suspect a thing, and I wouldn't have to dance with him!

Just as he was about to turn around, I dashed for the door, praying no one saw me.

I quickly closed the door behind me, and turned to look out the balcony.

The view was breathtaking! The sun was just about to set, and the sky was filled with beautiful pinks, and oranges.

I looked down, and almost screeched bloody murder when I saw a pair of large red eyes, framed by a small face, belonging to a little girl.

"It's you!", she cried, running towards me.

* * *

"Ready?", squeaked Amelia.

I sighed, running a hand over my face.

"Oh, you are just no fun at all!"

I turned around and scanned the crowd. There was absolutely no one that caught my interest. All were overly dressed, some with powdered wigs. Paint covering every inch of their faces.

They looked almost as creepy as Analisia's dolls.

"Welcome ladies!", Amelia said with a little too much enthusiasm. "I am so glad that you could make it to this wonderful event!"

Amelia was a beautiful woman. Even for her age, she had long brown hair which was slightly graying. It was put into small braids and tied at the back of her head.

She always had a smile, that made her whole face brighter.

I had grown quite fond of her over the years, so I could already count out the few girls in the crowd who were whispering nasty things about her.

I wouldn't give them my presence tonight. They did not deserve it.

"First we will start with a wonderful dinner made by our best chefs!"

Lie. Amelia did everything herself. Including all the cooking and cleaning. She spent an entire week, and didn't let anyone help. Lord know upset Analisia became, when she learned that Amelia would not want her presence in the room when Amelia did her chores.

"Now if you would please follow me", she said, gesturing towards the dining hall.

"Waaaiiiiiit!", the little voice belonging to my sister screeched through the air. "I have my own guest!"

Her hand was engulfed by someone else's.

Someone with a very slender hand (A/N Slenderman!) with long, beautiful fingers.

My eyes trailed up towards her face...

* * *

My breath hitched in my throat.

"Analisia!", I gasped. I held the back of her head, and softly stroked her hair. "How have you been?"

"I missed you", she mumbled against my stomach. "Why didn't you come with me?"

She peered at me, through beautiful thick lashes.

"Ana, it would have been very inappropriate", I explained. "And I had work to finish anyway!"

She was still clung to me like a dying child.

"Ana, shouldn't you be at the ball with your family?", I asked.

"Yes!",she exclaimed. "But only when they start having dinner. Oh! I think they are starting now. Let's go!"

With surprising strength, she led me towards the group of large skirts, swaying against the beautiful marble floors of the castle.

"No!", I gasped. "Ana, wait!"

I tried desperately to get out of her grasp, but she was so _strong_!

"Waaaaiiiiiit", she screeched. "I have a guest of my own!"

She started running, bringing me along towards a woman with long gray hair.

"Analisia, stop running!", the woman scolded. She immediately stopped.

_How does she do that?_

"Sorry, Amelia", she said sweetly. The woman-Amelia's face lightened into a smile.

"All right!", she exclaimed. "Is that everyone? Shall we proceed?"

Everyone started moving along the corridor, towards the dining hall. My face burned with embarrassment.

I could feel Gertrude and my mother burning holes through me with their eyes. And I could someone else's brooding stare on my back.

It was unnerving. Scary, and just so _cold_!

I shivered at the feeling.

When we came into the dining hall, my eyes widened even more. If it was possible.

A large table, at least 20 feet, was placed in the center of the room.

A long row of chandeliers hung on the ceiling above us. Two above every table unit.

Candles were placed all along the table, on neat tablecloths, designed with the smallest stitching I have ever seen.

Several plates with gold rims, and wine glasses were placed around the table.

Their were several forks, spoons and knives placed on each side of the plate.

A neatly folded napkin was found in the center of the plate.

It was all perfect.

I made a motion to follow my mother and sister, but stopped when I heard Amelia's voice.

"Now, you will all sit one by one after your names have been called out", Amelia said. "People with higher titles will be sitting closer to the head."

I gulped.

"Miss Felicity Hamilton", she said.

Everybody in the room started looking around. I could feel my cheeks heat up, but didn't dare move.

"We don't have time for these childish games", a deep, rough voice barked. The Prince. "Show yourself!"

I gulped once again.

"There she is!", a snotty voice screeched into the air. I looked to my left to see my sister, lunged forward, pointing an accusatory finger in my direction.

Tears almost threatened to fall from my eyes.

I heard the Prince moving forward, but a cry interrupted his motions.

"No!", Analisia screamed running towards me. "She's my friend! Don't yell at her."

"Children should stay mute, and listen to their peers!", came the snide comment. My mother.

"How. Dare. You?", the Prince seethed. "Woman, you are nothing but trash compared to her. She is a _Princess_, you are the **second** wife of a nobleman. Don't raise your voice on royalty. You have no right."

I winced. No matter how badly I have been treated by her, she did not deserve to be embarrassed like that.

I started shaking under the cold, stone glare of the Prince.

Suddenly, I felt warm, soft fingers curling against mine, and looked down to see Analisia.

She peered up at me, with jewel like eyes, and started leading me towards the table.

My head stayed down for the entire time. When I passed the Prince, my hand brushed his chest, and I was shocked to feel how hard his body was.

Almost like crashing into a brick wall.

I slowly made my way over to the head table. My eyes were closed and I was just following Analisia, praying to God I wouldn't trip over my own feet.

Amelia continued with the names.

"Directly across", she said, "will be Gertrude and Emily Hamilton."

I gulped. They ran, stumbling over each other, and sat down directly across from me. Gertrude would be talking with the Prince all night.

And she would make sure to make a complete mockery of me.

One by one, the names were called. When everyone's names had been called, the Prince and Amelia took a seat.

The Prince sat at the head, Amelia next to my sister, and Analisia next to me.

She had a little trouble sitting down, but I managed to pull her up by her waist.

She thanked me with a million dollar smile, and I felt warmth surging through my veins.

"Alright!", Amelia said, clapping her hands together. "The first dish is a wonderful chicken soup, made with the finest broth found in this land!"

The servants started dashing around the table, going back and forth, bringing one person their food one by one, and dashing off to the next.

"My, my, my", my mother said. "You have excellent servants here!"

Amelia smiled. "Don't you have any in your home?"

Smiling haughtily, my mother said, "Of course we do! But they are _nowhere_ near as special as yours!"

I winced, feeling empty inside.

A young man, probably one or two years older than me, stopped by my bowl to give me some soup.

We glanced at each other, and immediately drew our eyes away.

I was blushing madly, and when I looked back, I noticed so was he.

He gave me a small smile, and slowly poured me my soup. My eyes never left his warm, brown ones.

"Thank you", I softly stuttered.

He gave me a deep bow, a faint blush still on his cheek.

I noticed Amelia and Analisia smiling at me. And I noticed my mother and Gertrude giving me nasty looks across the table.

"I do apologize for my sister's terrible behavior, My Lord", she said fluttering her eyelashes. "She hasn't learned her manners. Her mother died when she was just a child. She was never taught!"

I clenched my spoon in my hand, begging that no tears come out. Not like this.

"She has done nothing wrong", said a soft, deep voice.

I looked up at my savior, and saw the Prince glaring at my sister.

I hadn't looked at him yet. I had always wondered why everybody would swoon over him, now I understood.

His face was made up of all angles, smooth and hard at the same time. His eyes were wicked. A brilliant green, dark like leaves, yet illuminating at the same time.

He had a strong squared jaw, with a hint of stubble along his skin.

His nose was very masculine.

He had perfect lips, shaped beautifully like a bow.

His hair was as dark as night, fanning over his face in wisps of midnight.

A strong neck supported his head, and lead to broad shoulders.

He was wearing a nice black suit, with a white shirt underneath.

He didn't have a tie, instead, the first three buttons of his shirt were open.

It revealed the lines of his collarbone.

I gulped and blushed.

Immediately, I looked away.

What lay underneath his shirt was for not my eyes to see. It was for his wife.

"Instead", the Prince said. "I think you are being very rude. I would highly appreciate it, if you would please apologize to my guest."

Gertrude stared at him, wide-eyed.

"But- but she's my sister", she stuttered.

"Which gives more to the reason on why you should apologize", the Prince said. "Go on."

"She doesn't have to-", my words were stopped my the Prince holding his hand up.

"Yes she does", he commanded.

I looked down, my face burning with shame.

How could he silence me like that? As if I was some dog?

And how could I listen to him?

"Please forgive me, Felicity", Gertrude said uneasily. These words were alien to her.

"I forgive you", I said quietly.

The smell of the warm soup slowly filled my nose, and my stomach grumbled. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now.

I brought the liquid up into my mouth, and took a small sip. My taste buds exploded with flavor as I took in the taste.

Rich creamy broth, with nicely salted chicken filled my senses.

There was also small bits of carrots, and other vegetables mixed in.

I took my time, savoring my meal.

"So, how have you been doing, Emily?", Amelia asked. "I apologize dearly for your loss. You must be terribly broken!"

I would have taken it as an insult. If it were anyone other than Amelia, but the woman was to kind to be filled with insults.

"We have been doing well", my mother said with fake sadness. "I know the girls have taken it terribly. Especially my sweet little Gertrude, here. Heaven knows she loved her father to bits."

I wanted to pour my soup all over her. How dare she.

How dare she tell everyone that, that monster loved my father?

I felt disgusted.

I could still hear Gertrude's words said right after my father's funeral.

_'Dear, God! I thought he'd never die! He was terribly annoying. Oh, well. At least he left money!_

"And how have you been, child?", she asked turning to me.

My face started burning once again.

"Your father was very fond of you, you know", Amelia said, holding a hand to her heart. "He talked about you several times. Telling me how you looked exactly like your mother, but prettier. How you had such a wild imagination. How you were always kind and caring of everybody but yourself."

My heart leaped up with joy.

I gave her a shy smile.

"He was a good man."

I was shocked to hear the Prince talk.

"He gave me a lot of good advice", the Prince said. "Always helped me win my inner battles. He was almost like a father to me. He will be greatly missed."

I didn't know if I wanted to yell at him for bringing up pained memories, or hug him tightly and never let go.

All I knew was that I would always remember this moment.

He wasn't what everyone said he was.

I saw nothing cold about him.

He wasn't arrogant or strange.

He was different.

And different was good.

**He was good.**

* * *

**ALL RIGHT MAH PEEPS! ONCE AGAIN, I AM EXTREMELY EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING SOONER. BUT THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER! GOTTA GIMME PROPS! **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED ALREADY, I HAVE TWO STORIES OUT. I REFUSE TO POST A CHAPTER ON ONE STORY TWICE.**

**THAT RUINS THE BALANCE. SO THE NEXT TIME A POST A CHAPTER HERE, IT WILL BE AFTER I POST A CHAPTER ON PAINED PAST FURIOUS FUTURE.**

**ANYWAYS, PLS PLS PLS REVIEW! **

**GOSH, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**YOU HAVE MADE ME THE HAPPIEST SHORT GIRL IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! **

**:_-)**


	7. An Old Wives Tale

**I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ARSENIC CATNIP (AC) FOR LEAVING A REVIEW THAT MADE ME CRY FROM LAUGHTER. YOU'RE AWESOME! YOU MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE MORE, WEIRDLY. **

After dinner, we all gathered around in the ball room to dance.

My hands started sweating, and I mentally scolded myself for not preparing for this.

_How could I forget about the dancing?_

I only remembered what my father taught me, and it wasn't much. I had probably forgotten by now.

My mind was racing, and I was thinking a million things at once.

Maybe I could find another doorway to hide into. Or maybe something bad will happen and we'll have to leave!

He probably won't even dance with me, there are almost a hundred other girls that will be clawing and scratching to get to him!

My eyes went wide and my blood chilled when I saw the door open.

Several men came into the room.

All beautiful, too beautiful. It was scary. They all held the same poise and grace as the Prince.

My eyes darted from left to right, searching for an escape route. I clenched my fists.

I was so ready to run at this point.

There was nothing.

I couldn't find anything!

Why were these men here anyway?

As if she could read my mind, Amelia explained what was happening next.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she exclaimed happily. "It is time for the final event of the night! Please join the Prince and all of his companions for a brief dance. If you get tired, there will be refreshments on the table to the right."

It was as if I was in the middle of a war.

All of the girls ran towards the Prince and swarmed him. I backed away from the group, hoping to find an escape route before being noticed by anyone.

I turned around and found Analisia happily enjoying the sweets in the refreshments area.

"Analisia!", I exclaimed. She looked up at me with a startled and guilty look on her face.

Her mouth was covered in jelly from the exotic figs she had eaten.

I smiled at the little girl as she hurriedly wiped her face clean, hoping I wouldn't notice her excessively consuming the sweets.

"I'm not mad at you", I said with a smile on my face.

She stopped her wild scrubbing and gave me a shy smile. "Amelia scolds me if I eat too many sweets."

"Aww", I said fake whining. "Now that's no fun, is it?"

She giggled.

"Analisia, can you help me?", I asked.

Her mouth formed into a beautiful smile and she nodded.

"I need a little air now," I said. "I'm feeling slightly drowsy... Do you know where I might be able to take a little walk?"

Her brows furrowed, as if she was having a mental battle with herself. "I don't think that's a good idea. And... the dance is starting now, don't you want to dance with my brother?"

I shook my head. "I'm not much of a dancer..."

"But everybody is staring at you!", she exclaimed, and my head shot up.

"What?!", I almost shrieked.

She nodded. "You are the prettiest one here. The men are looking at you. And all the women envy you. I can see it in their eyes."

I looked at her unsettling red eyes. They were very large, and made shivers crawl up my spine.

How could such a darling child look so fearsome?

"Oh, really?", I asked, my mouth going dry.

She nodded again. "And I'm not too sure, but I think I've seen Damien glance at you a few times too!"

My face started burning. "W-what?"

She giggled at me. "He's looking over here now!" I didn't dare glance at him. I would probably end up fainting or, do something else to make mother angry.

Instead, I thanked Analisia and walked away from her. I walked along the walls of the ballroom, traveling discreetly so nobody would see. It didn't take long for me to find a door out.

What I didn't expect to see was a beautiful courtyard, filled with rose bushes of every color, and lights hanging along the top of them. There were multiple fountains with water pouring out of them and cascading down softly on the grass underneath it. The grass growing there was also the brightest, healthiest out of the entire yard.

I walked towards the fountain. The water was sparkling when I peered at it. It seemed like something was inside it. There was a glowing light swimming inside it, catching my eyes as it moved.

My brows furrowed and I reached inside.

"Are you supposed to be here?", a sweet voice asked me.

I quickly spun, my face burning with shame at my curiosity.

"I-uhh.. I'm- I-".

"Don't strain yourself", the man in front of me chuckled. "I won't tell."

I clasped my hands behind my back and looked down.

"Why aren't you dancing with the Prince?", he asked walking towards me.

I tried stepping back, but the fountain was blocking my way away.

"I don't like dancing... Or the... The Prince."

The man raised his eyebrows at me. "Really?", he said with a laugh. "I don't think I've ever met such a woman."

He spoke in an accent that I couldn't quite place. Southern, maybe?

I liked it. He sounded friendly.

I shrugged, and looked down. I didn't have anything to say to that.

"Have I offended you?", he asked, tilting his head to the side. I noticed that he had his hands stuffed into his pocket. He looked oddly relaxed.

Not something I would expect from a companion of the Prince.

I shook my head.

"Just don't like talking, eh?"

I nodded, a slight smile forming on my lips.

"May I accompany you?", he asked.

I nodded once again, a slight blush burning my face.

He walked towards me slowly, a sign of innocence.

"You have made quite an entrance at the Ball", he stated.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Everybody is talking about you," he said, amused. "You can go back and check."

Why was he content on getting me back inside the castle?

I shook my head.

"That's okay," he said, and he stood by me against the fountain.

The glowing waters from the fountain illuminated his charming features.

Soft brown hair with streaks of blond shining through. His eyes were pools of gold, curious and oddly pleasant.

"You know," he said with a laugh, "there is an interesting story behind this fountain."

I peered at him through my lashes. A curious look.

He smiled and sat by the edge of the fountain, then he patted the place next to him.

I sat and he spoke again.

"A long time ago, this land was filled with mystical creatures. Witches, Warlocks, Werewolves, Elves, Faeries...Vampires. The humans and the creatures lived in harmony, until one day, the evil king that ruled this kingdom wanted to use these creatures as his slaves. He captured and killed thousands of these beautiful beings just to prove his point, until one day, a young vampire rebelled against his wishes. He started an uprising, and almost killed the king in a fit of rage. He stopped because he had a better idea. He and a witch took the king's soul and imprisoned it in this fountain with all the other mystical creatures the king had killed. Legend says that the king is being mauled by these ghosts and is trying to find a way out."

I shuddered hearing his last words.

"Have I scared you?", he asked with a tilt of his head.

I nodded.

"May I escort you back inside?"

I froze. "Is that what this story was about? Just to get me back inside?"

He gave me a cheeky smile.

"I'm not going", I said, holding my head high. "It was just a trick. None of it is real."

"I've offended you", he said with a smile.

"Monsters!", I said with a laugh. "I can't believe you tried to make me believe in _monsters_!"

"You're right", he stated. "My apologies."

I couldn't help but notice the ghost of a smile on his lips.

A cold breeze swept through the air, and I shuddered.

He smiled.

"Fine!", I muttered. "Let's go inside."

* * *

INSIDE

"You're not enjoying yourself," Amelia stated looking at the young Prince. He gave her a jaded look.

"Stop trying, Amelia," he said, uninterested at the lovely young women smiling seductively at him. "They're all harlots."

Amelia smacked him. "Damien!," she scolded.

"Am I not speaking the truth?"

"Where did that lovely girl go?," Amelia asked, turning her head left and right.

"Who are you speaking of?"

"The beautiful girl in white," Amelia said.

Damien had noticed an empty feeling and frowned. She was missing.

"You're right," he said with a click of his tongue. "She should be here."

"I'll go search," Amelia said.

She didn't have to go far.

In came Marcus, holding hands with the beautiful girl.

"Well," Amelia crooned, "looks like someone got a hold of her first."

Damien watched as the girl walked away from Marcus, and headed towards his sister.

Marcus however, walked right towards him, and bowed in an exaggerated manner.

"What do you want?"

"My, my, my," Marcus said with a smirk. "Aren't we happy?"

"Damien, behave," Amelia scolded. "How are you, Marcus?"

"I'm doing well, Amelia," Marcus said, giving her a warm hug. "How are you?"

"All is well."

"And you," Marcus stated, looking at Damien. "You look like shit. What's wrong?"

Damien groaned. "I loathe this."

"Why?," Marcus asked, shock written all over his face. "This day is about _you_! You are swarmed by all these women, waiting to please you. How can you be in such a foul mood?"

"**You** enjoy this, Marcus," Damien clarified. "I don't."

"Have you seen that lovely girl in white?"

Damien nodded.

"A charming thing she is."

"You spoke with her?," Damien asked, his interest level spiking just a bit.

Marcus nodded.

"She's very intelligent," Marcus replied. "She saw through my charms."

"It doesn't take intelligence to look through 'em," Damien muttered.

Marcus chuckled. "She's different, Damien. She's special."

* * *

**Alright, I know I haven't posted for a while, but I have a great reason... ahhh, nope. Actually I have nothing. I've been addicted to the tv show Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Supernatural for a while. But I have Spring Break now, so I'm freeeeee!**


	8. Accepting His Sins

**TO MY FANS: **You guys should know that I've felt guilty lately for not updating, so I'm telling you that I'm trying. I've noticed that my lack of updates have effected the reviews I've got :_-(, and causing writer's block on my behalf. So I wanted to apologize with a new chapter which I think you'll love!

* * *

After the dancing we all gathered around for what was to be the most important event of the night.

The Choosing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!", said the man I had been in the garden with earlier today. My eyes caught his, and he gave me a smile. "My name is Marcus Evergreen. I'm here to announce very pleasant news to some of you."

The crowed started burst with joy. I could see it in everyone's faces. They were giddy with the thought of being with the Prince.

"There's a surprise for all of you!", he continued. "Instead of simply choosing, the Prince is holding a competition."

Everyone's face held a mixture of confuse and shock. I looked up at Marcus wide-eyed.

A competition? To marry the Prince?

I glanced at the Prince, and to my astonishment, he was as equally surprised as everyone else.

He looked like he was about to get up, but Analisia ran over to him, squealing with joy and sat on his lap. Amelia followed and sat next to him, holding his hand.

'_Just go with it_', she told him. '_It might be fun_'.

How did I know what they were saying?

My father was a smart man, and taught everyone who was willing to learn. He found that you can tell what I person is seeing just by focusing on their lips.

Sure it needed practice, but once you got the hang of it, everything became easy. Every word was like reading a book, the words were in front of you.

Of course I kept this a secret from everyone, especially mother.

To her, education was a man's work. Women should worry about looking good, and finding a wealthy husband.

I looked over at my step-mother and sister.

They were both fuming, and glaring down at their competition.

Every girl in this room was eligible to win, except me of course.

The Prince surely would know by now that I had no interest to stay here, or wed him.

"Unfortunately", Marcus said. "There are some girls that didn't interest Prince Damien enough to stay in the competition. Sadly, you have to leave tonight, but the people who have been chosen, will get to stay in this castle for the time being!"

I knew it. My time was up, and I was happy.

I was glad to get rid of these clothes, these shoes, and mostly all this makeup.

It weighed me down.

I would go home, take a nice bath, and settle down with a cup of tea and a good book.

Marcus walked back to Prince Damien, and sat down. The two men settled in deep conversation, and was staring down at every lady.

Everyone did their best to impress them.

Multiple girls pulled out fans and fluttered their eyes at the Prince.

He looked bored.

I wanted to leave. I moaned at rolled my shoulders, trying to ease the stress the heavy gown was putting on them.

When I looked back up, I saw Prince Damien staring at me, his eyes boring into mine.

I blushed and immediately lowered my gaze.

Dear God, couldn't he hurry things up?

"Felicity Hamilton", Marcus said, and I looked up, shock pouring out of every core in my body.

I furrowed my eyes at him.

"You're the first one to be Chosen", he said with a smile. "Congratulations."

I was mentally shaking.

NO! This was not happening. I didn't want to be a part of this competition.

"I- I don't want to be in the competition", I mumbled.

"What's that?", Marcus asked, shock written all over his eyes.

The other girls looked at me as if I've gone insane.

"I don't want to be a part of the competition", I said a little louder.

"Well do you expect the Prince to pick you without knowing you?", Marcus asked with a laugh.

"No", I said, getting angry. "I don't expect him to pick me at all. I don't want to be picked. I want to go home."

He stared at me. The entire room went quiet. I felt an angry blush creeping up on my face.

I was suddenly grabbed by someone. I looked back to see my sister with her fingers clenched over my arm and my mother not too far away.

"What do you think you are doing?!", she asked with clenched teeth. "You are going to ruin this for me! You are making me look bad, how dare you deny the Prince! He is worth so much more than you! You are nothing. Absolutely nothing! You should be grateful to him that you get to stay in the castle for some time. Now, you've gone and ruined it for me! You change your mind now, bitch!"

I didn't move. I just stared at her, my eyes wide.

My mother came over and grabbed my hair, but she stood in front of me, blocking my view from everyone else.

"You selfish, selfish child", she said. "There is no room for you at home anymore. You either take this, or you can go live on the streets. Would you want that? Would your father be proud?"

I shook my head.

"Then you should reason with them", she said, a sickly sweet smile spreading over her face. "Tell them you won't stay unless Gertrude and I can stay with."

I whimpered and she let go of my hair.

"I-", I took in a deep breath, it was still shaky. "I w-will only ag-agree to stay if my s-s-sister, Gertrude, and my mother can stay with me."

I kept my face down, and started playing with the hem of my dress.

"Agreed", a deep voice said. I expected Marcus when I looked up, but instead, it was the Prince. "I agree."

I nodded, my mouth going dry.

"Oh, thank you!", Gertrude said, and gave a low bow, giving a good view of her bosom.

Two servants came and led us up the stairs toward the bedrooms where we would be staying.

As I was walking up the stairs, I felt the heated gazes of all the other girls, and the obvious stare of the Prince himself.

I gulped.

This staircase was way too long. My mind became fuzzy, and I suddenly felt claustrophobic. When did it get so hot in here?

The roots of my hair were becoming wet from the perspiration that was forming on my head.

My breath came out in short gasps, and my vision went black for a moment.

"Miss?", one of the servants exclaimed. "Miss are you okay?"

I put a hand on the rail to balance myself, but it didn't hold. I collapsed on the stairs, and the servant held me up right before I took a long tumble, down the stairs.

"She-she needs help!", the servant screamed. She felt my forehead. "She's burning up and she's looking awfully pale!"

Marcus suddenly stood in front of me.

"What's wrong?", he asked, his voice dripping with authority.

"She just collapsed she- she", Marcus held up a hand.

"Get her some water", he said. "She'll be fine. She's a strong girl. Felicity?"

He put his fingers on my neck, right on my pulse. I cringed away at the stone cold touch and whimpered.

I started shaking from the cold, and started sweating even more.

"Hurry up, she's losing consciousness!", he bellowed toward the servant.

She was nowhere to be seen.

He lifted me on his lap, and my head lolled to the side.

I saw the scared faces of the girls as they watched me.

I saw Amelia's worried gaze. She had one hand on her heart, and one over her open mouth, watching with wide eyes.

I saw Analisia's scared gaze as she peered at me from behind Amelia. Her lower lip jutted out, and she held on to the bottom of Amelia's gown as if it would protect her.

And finally, I saw the expression on the Prince's face. It was neutral, always cool, but carefully watching his surroundings with hawk eyes.

Then I fell into darkness.

* * *

Amelia's Point of View

The choosing ceremony still went on.

It was a pity she fainted. She's such a pretty girl.

I kept nudging Damien when she came around him at the ball, but he ignored me and simply stared at her.

He didn't even ask her to dance!

I looked at him and saw that he was looking down at his hands.

Sweat was appearing on his forehead, and his breaths labored.

I squinted at him.

This only happens when he uses his powers.

Suddenly everything clicked.

"Damien can I speak to you for a moment?", I asked him. He looked at me, a confused look crossed his marble features. "Alone."

I walked towards the kitchen, and soon heard the his silent steps.

That's how long I've been with him.

His steps don't make noise, but there's a heaviness in the silence.

A depressing heaviness, like an unforgiving weight on his shoulders.

"What is it, Amelia?", he asked, rubbing his temples.

"You did something to her", I accused, holding a hand to my hips.

He stared at me.

"What did you do, Damien?!", I asked, coming closer.

I looked at his sunken face. He hadn't been feeding properly. Or sleeping. It was visible in his ghostly stare.

His skin was paler, and his eyes had frighteningly visible bluish circles.

"What would cause you to use your powers on an innocent girl?", I asked cupping his cheek in my cupped arm.

I had been with him since I was thirty years of age.

I've spent 20 years with this boy. I was practically his mother.

I did not like it when my boy lied, which he often did.

I started piecing everything together.

His eyes had a strange depth in them. A loneliness.

...That was it!

Loneliness, powers, girl!

"You tried the mating spell on her!", I said. I smiled wide, I could feel my eyes wrinkling on the sides. Then my face fell.

She fainted. The girl fainted.

"It didn't work, did it?", I asked.

He shook his head. "No", he said with a pained laugh. "No, it did the exact opposite. It did work, that was the reaction I was expecting!"

"Well then why aren't you smiling?", I asked. "You should be happy. You found your mate!"

He shook his head. "She's ill"

"She just fainted-" "No!", he urged. "There is only one thing that can cure the illness."

"And what is that?", I asked.

"I have to feed from her", he said. "And she has to be awake during the process. That's the first step in the mating process. She has to willingly let me feed from her,_ then_ the illness will go away!"

I sighed.

"That's not all", he stated.

"Oh", I cried. "What more is there, Damien? I cannot take anymore!"

"She has only months to live. Three to be exact. Within those three months, if I don't feed and take the illness away from her... she will die."


	9. Wait-What?

**I know my peoples. I've been a terrible terrible person. And to make up for it, I wrote a new chapter! :)**

**Personal Note: Soooo I just made an INSTAGRAM! Finally I'm not behind in the digital world! If you wanna follow me (PLEASE DO, MY NUMBER OF FOLLOWERS IS A JOKE COMPARED TO MY FRIENDS), message me and we can trade names! It would be cool to learn about the lives of my Fanfiction friends! :P**

* * *

(Felicity's Point of View)

I opened my eyes groggily. My head ached, and my vision was oddly blurry. My mouth was awfully dry, and my throat was scratchy. What angered my the most though, were my gums. There was a distasteful burning sensation in my gums, like a fire that needed to be doused.

I moved my head to the side and immediately hissed in agony. My body felt like it was resting on top of a bed made of pins. Every move made my skin throb.

"Don't move", a masculine voice said to my right. I turned my head to see who it was, and winced. "What did I just say?"

It was the Prince. His black eyebrows narrowed, and his upper lip raised into a silent snarl. I hadn't said one word to the man, and I had already managed to anger him.

"Wh-what happened?", I was surprised and embarrassed by the desperateness in my voice. He didn't answer me. Instead, he walked towards me with the same power and grace of a Greek God. He reached for something beside my head, I didn't dare turn my head again. This gave me a chance to get a good look at him.

He was devilishly handsome. There was no doubting that he had been with other women before. His jaw, chiseled, as if it were made of solid iron instead of human flesh. He had a large nose, fitting perfectly with his face and large build. His shoulders stood broad, like a warriors, and the constant frown on his face added to the menacing look.

Finally his eyes. There was something hidden in those eyes, a longing. A silent cry for help. They weren't like his sister's, they were sad, and lonely. They were filled with a world of hate and anger.

The Prince brought a glass filled with water to my lips, and slowly lifted my head. I moaned at the contact between his skin and mine. There was a connection, a small spark. The burning sensation in my neck stopped and was replaced by a soft, warm feeling. My lips felt the cold glass and next, water started flowing down my throat like a river.

I sighed as the cup was lifted from my lips, and looked up at him. At that moment, my mother, Gertrude, and Amelia stalked into the room. Happy, angry and seductive looks plastered on specific faces.

"Oh, Felicity!", my mother exclaimed with fake happiness. "I was so worried, dear."

"Hello, mother", I replied with the least amount of enthusiasm I could muster. She gave me an icy glare.

"How are you doing, dear?", Amelia said, putting a hand to my forehead. She gasped. "Dear Lord, you're burning up!" She turned to Gertrude "Please get me a servant, Dear."

Gertrude cocked her head to the side, and twirled a strand of her red hair.

"Why do I have to do it?", she asked. Amelia sighed and started walking towards the door, only to be stopped by the Prince.

"You have to do it because she asked you to do it", he said to Gertrude. "Now stop defying the requests of the Lady of this house and go do it!"

Gertrude shrunk back from his fierce stare. Her mouth started opening and closing like a gawking fish. She silently left the room.

My mother looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better after seeing the Prince's face.

"I apologize for my girls", my mother said to the Prince. "They can be... a handful. Gertrude just has a hard time adjusting to orders... and well.. Felicity is just a whole other level of difficulty."

I stared at my mother. No matter how rude my father taught me it was, I stared. And she stared back, that old witch, daring me to say something.

I didn't.

I didn't have to.

"Well, they learned from you, didn't they?", the Prince said, looking at my mother. Amelia gasped.

"Damien!", she shrieked, then turned to my mother. "Lady Hamilton, I am terribly sorry for his behavior! I have no idea where all that came from!" My mother nodded and turned her head away. There was an unbearable silence between us after that. Thank goodness Gertrude arrived shortly after, we would have killed each other if another second had passed by. The servants arrived, carrying towels with hot water, a bowl filled with what looked like soup, and warm milk. I don't know how they could have known what I needed, Gertrude had to have said something, right?

"Everyone out", Prince Damien said softly.

"But-", my sister interjected, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Out." Everybody scurried out like little mice. Prince Damien turned towards me. "Eat."

"How did the servants know what to bring?", I blurted out before I could stop myself. He turned away from me.

"Eat", he demanded, then he started walking towards the washroom.

I pulled myself up slowly, wincing at the short flashes of pain, bursting out of different parts of my body. I picked up the bowl of soup, and my mouth immediately started watering from the heavenly smell rising from the liquid. I dipped my spoon in and lifted the hot liquid up to my mouth, softly blowing on it.

I sighed as my body started warming up from the soup. Right as I was about to take another sip, I heard two little footsteps near the doorway, followed by a gasp.

"It's you!", said the most adorable voice in the world. I looked up to see Analisia jumping with joy. I set my soup to the side.

"Hello, Analisia!", I said happily. This girl was a bundle of joy, it was very difficult not to be happy around her.

She squealed and started running up to me, dragging an old, antique doll along with her.

She ran up to the bed, and furrowed her eyebrows at it's great height.

She threw her doll onto the bed, and tried climbing up, only to be forced down by gravity.

"Would you like some help?", I asked gently. She shook her head.

"No. I can do it." She put both her little arms on top of the bed, and narrowed her eyes. She looked adorable, with her eyes narrowed and her tongue poking out of her small lips. My eyes widened when I saw how easily she lifted herself off the floor and on the bed. As if she had the strength of a grown man!

She crawled her way over to me, and nestled herself against my side.

"I missed you", she said, resting her head on my left breast.

"I missed you too, sweetie", I replied, smiling. My hands somehow found themselves buried in her soft, curly hair, stroking it softly.

The door opened and out came Prince Damien. He had taken off his jacket and was now dressed in a white dress shirt, with the first three buttons undone.

"Child, what are you doing?", he questioned, staring intently at Analisia. She turned her face around, and cuddled herself into me. "Analisia!"

She started shaking uncontrollably in my arms. Was the Prince really that terrifying? I suddenly felt a jolt of anger towards the Prince.

"Stop it!", I yelled. He turned his face sharply towards me, and my voice died down. "You're scaring her."

"Am I?", he asked, tilting his head slightly. His voice had a playful tone in it. I slowly moved my head up and down.

"Analisia?", he asked. "I need some time alone with our guest."

She poked her head out of my chest. "You do?", she asked in the sweetest manner. He nodded. "Are you going to play with her?"

The left side of the Prince's lip turned up. "You could say that."

"Do you want me to leave my doll?", she asked hopefully. Prince Damien sighed, and I couldn't help but let out a strangled giggle.

"No, Analisia", he sighed. "I want you to take the doll, and leave us."

She nodded, and hopped off the bed.

I started squirming slightly, waiting for what was to come.

"You haven't finished your soup", Prince Damien said, after Analisia had left.

I looked towards the soup, which was now cold.

"Ummmm...I", I didn't get to finish my sentence. The Prince was now crouched down, next to my bed.

"I chose who I want", he whispered.

"Wh-what?", I croaked.

"I. Chose. My. Bride", he said softly.

"Wh- Who is it?", I asked, praying to God it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Who do you think?", he cupped my hand in his. His being three times larger than mine.

"Gertrude?", I asked, laughing shakily.

"Woman, I will slap you.", he muttered.

Amelia, bless her soul, burst through the door.

"Oh!", she gasped. Then she started clapping happily. "Oh, my! It's happened! You've marked her!"

"Amelia", Damien growled. "I haven't marked her. I only told her who I chose."

Her face fell. "Oh... well. I must go tell the other to leave then!" She happily trotted away.

"what do you mean?", I asked, putting up a weak hand.

"You'll find out later", he said, moving a strand of hair away from my face. "You should sleep. It's late."

He cupped my cheek in his hand, and stared intently at my eyes for a moment.

Then without another word...

He was gone.


End file.
